Wedding Band
by sanctum-c
Summary: There is something familiar about the ring on Yuffie's finger. Updated 03-04-2014 to clear up some confusion.


**A/N: **This fic is based almost verbatim on an idea that ariescelestial mentioned to me some time ago.

* * *

Tifa notices the ring; two smooth strands of shiny material that twist around each other. Yuffie has been fiddling with it ever since she arrived at the Seventh Heaven. The design and style remind her of something from her past, something she wants to check with Cloud. Yuffie is still around when the blonde swordsman returns home, and Tifa takes the opportunity.

"Yuffie, can I see your ring a moment?"

"Oh - sure," the ninja says and pulls the accessory from her finger and holds it out to Tifa. The bar maid shows the ring to Cloud.

"This look familiar at all?"

The swordsman stares at the ring with a curious expression, tilting his head as if to see it better.

"It- I mean, I think it looks like a Nibelheim ring."

"Nibelheim ring? What's that?" Yuffie interrupts.

"It's, ah, a wedding token," he says before Tifa is able to. "It was a tradition in Nibelheim; the wannabe husband goes up Mount Nibel looking for a materia deposit. He breaks a chunk off and whittles it down into a ring. Then he gets to propose." Cloud reaches out and takes the ring from Tifa, twisting it between his fingers. "If she says yes, then he gives her the ring. If she says no, the man is supposed to destroy it." He looks up at Tifa. "This either belonged to someone or was intended for someone."

Tifa pulls her eyes away from Cloud's eyes to focus on Yuffie. "Where did you find it?"

"Shinra mansion," she says without a pause. Tifa is suspicious at the speed of the girl's answer. "I knew it was materia, but I could never get a spell out of it. Guess turning it into a ring doesn't help."

Cloud nods, eyes still focussed on the band in his hand. "No, they could never be used for magic." He continues to stare at the ring. "Funny; my Mom's ring was this design."

"Huh. Must have been popular?" Tifa realises the ninja is feigning nonchalance.

"No. Most people just carve simpler designs. This is much more elaborate." He pauses for a beat. "I guess Dad's design must have inspired someone else." He smiles.

Tifa agrees, letting her own face break into a grin. She plucks the ring from his fingers. "I think the best thing would be for Yuffie to return this. Back where she found it."

"Uh. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't know it was anything special. Just figured it was a pretty ring."

Cloud shakes his head. "No need to worry. How were you to know?" He kisses Tifa, a brief touch of lips and wanders off to wash up. Before Yuffie can raise an eyebrow and comment, Tifa leans close to her, the smile dissolving into a grim expression.

"You found that ring in his house didn't you?"

"No," Yuffie says, her voice low, her eyes staring off in the direction Cloud left. "I didn't get it there."

"This," Tifa gestures. "Is his mother's ring, and you took it. Now you're going to put it back where you found it."

"Are you absolutely certain it's his mom's?" Yuffie does not appear guilty so much as worried now.

"Yes," Tifa says with some force. "No one else would dream of doing something that elaborate. Cloud might have convinced himself someone else made a similar ring, but that one is definitely his mother's. Now you need to go back to Nibelheim and put it back where you found it."

"But that's not where I got it."

"Then where did you find it?" Tifa says with a touch more aggression then she wanted.

"The North Crater," the ninja says in a quiet voice.

Fear rushes through the bar maid at the words, and she looks down at the ring, not wanting to ask the question she needs to. But she can not leave this hanging now. "When did you find it?"

Yuffie's voice is trembling as she replies. "Two years ago. After Cloud gave me the black materia. After-" she blanches and stops. "We knew Hojo was using the survivors, we knew what the clones were. But I-" The ninja gags. "From what Cloud said I didn't think she could-. Oh Tifa, what did I do?"

Tifa's mind whirls as she looks up at the distraught ninja. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. You couldn't know. We didn't realise." She swallows. "We can't tell Cloud."

Yuffie shakes her head.

"We need to get rid of it. Now. Either destroy it, or-" Tifa can't quite believe she is suggesting this. "Take it back to his house."

Yuffie nods, jumping as Cloud re-enters the bar. "You hanging around for dinner?"

The ninja smirks and shakes her head. "Nah, I think I'll leave you love-birds to it tonight. I gotta go see what Reeve wants to do next week. I'm going to take off now." She plucks the ring from Tifa's hand and is out of the door in moments.

Tifa knows she is going to be on edge for a while now. Until Yuffie confims either the ring's destruction or its return to what passes for its owner's home. In the meantime though she will least try to act as normal around Cloud.

"You know, the ring got me thinking," Cloud says. Tifa feels her stomach clench in fear. "Maybe I should carve you one too? Keep the old traditions alive?"

Relief shoots through her and she finds herself smiling. "That's sweet of you Cloud, but don't feel you have to." Tifa lifts her hand and says, "You already gave me this ring, and really I don't need anything other than you."


End file.
